


I just wanna be free

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [13]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Happy visitation day!, MarchusAnnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: It’s been 5 months since you met Yancy, and now it was time to meet him again
Series: MarchusAnnus [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I just wanna be free

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15!!  
> A bit of a different fic but ya know, wanted to do something for Yancy :3  
> Enjoy!

5 months

It’s been 5 months since you first met Yancy and every third Sunday you’d go back to see him. You loved seeing him again, it always felt like an eternity since you last saw him. You’d wait patiently for the day to arrive, you never forgot him, you made a promise to see him on visitation day.

If only he remembered who you were.

It’s been 5 months since you’ve been stuck in this loop, whenever you saw him it was always the same thing. The song, the fight, the breakout, it was all the same. Every third Sunday you hoped and you wished something was different, have him give any indication that he remembered you or even realize that it was a loop, but no, it was all the same. You’ve heard the song so many times you know the lyrics by heart, you know exactly what punches he’ll throw at you in the fight, you know exactly what move he’ll make and every line he says. It was torture. It hurt, seeing him leave in the end, cause you know you’ll see the exact same thing next time, nothing will change. You loved seeing Yancy but you hated that he’ll never remember who you were, he’ll never remember how many times he’s sung that exact same song.

You wanted him just once to recognize you, to be happy to see you again. He never was. It was cruel, but you kept coming back, hoping in vain that something different will happen, even if you know it’s all just wishful thinking in the end. 

You wanted to be free, you wanted to leave this cycle but you couldn’t escape it. You were forced to relive the exact same thing, every third Sunday, at least you could see Yancy every time, even if it hurt to see him again, even if the song became more and more ironic, even if it hurt to watch him leave. You couldn’t just leave it all, you had to continue forward and pretend it was new for you, pretend you haven’t seen this exact same thing 4 other times. Maybe if you never went on that heist you wouldn’t be here, maybe you wouldn’t be stuck in this loop if you weren’t brought along with it. Now you were stuck, forever having to visit the same penitentiary every third Sunday. 

It’s been 5 months since the loop started, and it was now time to visit Yancy once again for the first time.


End file.
